User talk:Algrim Whitefang
Messages (Leave messages here...) Request Greetings, could you please delete my Iure Sector page? Also, i am having some trouble attaching a image (since there is no "+" button) to the Miscellaneous template, could you please help my out? Thanks! Argen Machedier (Talk) 7 May 2019 Thanks for the Mention hey algrim, i saw the hellion purgation you added to my charnel brethren page, i like it, a very fitting campaign for blood angels successors and thanks for including one of my chapters, i think its adds a nice bit of history for them. thanks again! mike Michael50 (talk) 16:39, May 12, 2019 (UTC) Request Hey Algrim, I'm pretty excited about joining this wiki! I'm going to be working on my homebrew entries for Squats. May I please use the infobox you made for your Ironbeards as a basis? Also, I would like to discuss with you maybe reorganizing the homebrew lore on Squats so that a unified Squats homebrew page may exist, separate or in addition to the current Squat page? I rather like the content you have created and wanted to collaborate on an overall Squat lore page. Rhudran (talk) 04:57, May 13, 2019 (UTC) Discord Invite Hey, just wanted to let you know the link on wh40khomebrew.fandom.com for its discord is down. I'd love to join. Scoglads (talk) 22:43, May 13, 2019 (UTC) So I've never been a member of the server but it the link now says I'm banned? Scoglads (talk) 00:57, May 27, 2019 (UTC) Art Request Greetings Wolf Lord, I know you provide art for people, I appreciate the picture of my planet, but I'm not sure if you also do images for the Imperial Guard. If so, I was wondering if you would be willing to do a basic uniform image for my Regiments. I've done a badge/logo for their world and put it on the article, but that exhausts my meager skills. If you are will, the Heb use basic Cadian pattern armor with the helmet and pads in dark cyprus green/blue (R 2, G 38, B 53) over camo with a base that's chicago gray (R 87, G 92, B 77) with egyptian blue spots (R 87, G 92, B 77). Weapons and belts are black and the imperialis is gold. In His' glorious name, The Lost Ithacan (Talk) 01:30, May 14, 2019 (UTC) Alliance Hey Algrim, its me Sparkee23. I was looking over your Imperius Ravagers article and was wondering if I could list them as an ally of my Blades of Elysium Chapter, a mailed (or in this case, spiked) gauntlet to my Chapter's relative velvet glove. IT never hurts to have allies in the Imperium. Sparkee23 (talk) 04:33, May 14, 2019 (UTC)Sparkee23 Issue Corrected Hey, I saw the template you put on my Broken Wings sandbox. I've changed the founding as asked. Do let me know if there is any further problem that needs fixing. Regards MaliusV (talk) 22:26, May 14, 2019 (UTC) Art request My Lord, I am requesting some Art for my page. I have no skill or the means to create art for my page. please, can you help? Lycas Umbra (talk) 18:37, May 15, 2019 (UTC) Sorry Greetings Algrim, Sorry for the messed up Grey Wolves article, i will rectify its background lore asap to better fit the canon universe. Spelling wise it was late at night and i was getting tired lol but ill be more thorough. EDIT: i have redone the page to better fit the canon & am ready for a review at your convienience. Sezrion (talk) 19:39, May 15, 2019 (UTC) Hello Thank you for changing the format, I did read the articles on policy and how to set up an article before I posted my current one, but I became a little confused as to how to utilize the sandbox due to the coding aspect, and I was afraid of getting the coding wrong and the page would not load. I had intended to change it to sandbox a t a later date after I had laid down the basic framework for my article. Hopefully for future articles this I will be able to get this correct and I will attempt to utilise the sandbox layout for future articles once I finish this one as I have ideas to represent other ancient earth cultures as chapters in the future such Polish Hussars, Babylonian/ Summeria, Maori, Chinese etc as well as expand on the Withered Hands Chaos marines I mention in my current article. I would also like to ask on the subject how policies affect other races from what I read the policies and guidelines mainly affected the formation space marine chapters or other human branches of the imperium such as the Sisters of battle or the Imperial guard or their chaos counterparts (seeing as those have the most articles. I know that it says to refer to the warhammer wiki to try and maintain continuity but are their major guidelines for the Necrons, Eldar, Orks, Tau, Tyranids and other xenos races? I know to try and avoid major canon breaking rules but I would like to have a better understanding of what I can and cannot do for other races. For example I would like to expand on my Necron Wendigo as an early Necron unit used in the height of the Necron Empires that consumes organic matter to power itself and to transfer energy back to necron tomb worlds to help power them. Also I would like to know rules on chaos gods I see a Tab for gods but there are no articles. I do have an idea for a Chaos god of greed and envy, and while greed would most likely fall to Slaanesh, I would argue that Slaanesh's greed is more in the sense of excess Slaanesh has no real desire for Tzeentch's secrets or Nurgles Plagues unless they accentuate the feelings slaanesh desires. This god would embody greed in it's fullness it want's everything souls, materials, thoughts and ideas for itself including the aspects and abilities of other gods. It represents the all consuming need for life in the universe to accumulate more based on it's desire to survive and feel whole. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Brother Rada (talk) 21:26, May 19, 2019 (UTC) Brother Rada Thanks Thank you for the feedback and clarification, I was intending on using the alien codexs as reference points it's just that Imperial armies have more rules that could be violated such as foundings and army composition as opposed to orks which while they do have basic guidelines can pretty much do whatever the hell they want cause if enough of them believe it, it will happen. So I just wanted to know for future reference any major standing ideas that would have been frowned upon. Also would it be preferable to write a history in word then copy and paste it or may I add it on the fly, I don't want to inconvenience editors, but because of my schedule sometimes i'm not able to write down ideas and I don't want my article to stagnate while I slowly build a chapters history. Brother Rada (talk) 01:12, May 20, 2019 (UTC) RE: Iron Bison One more thing I had a question about a special unit for the Iron Bison, they are called Medicine Brothers a parallel to native american medicine men, they would combine the roles of apothecary and chaplain into a single role providing physical and spiritual healing and protection, each company would have at the very least two of these soldiers, due to their gene seed not only makes them empathetic to the natural world but to the warp as well making them more susceptible to psykers so these brothers are there to tend and help protect them from violent psionic bombardment or warp corruption. Brother Rada (talk) 01:35, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for the Tips! Hey Algrim, Thanks for the tips! - I just saw all of your messages so hopefully I won't mess that up again in regards to transporting material from the sandbox to the main page. Also that's unfortunate that the chapter name was already chosen, but I will fix it. I would be honored if you could design the artwork for my page! If you need it, I already have a chapter icon and design ideas - just let me know if you'd be up for it and what you need from me. Thanks, --Lazarus Apollyon (talk) 19:57, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Art Request Hello there Wolf Lord, I was wondering if you could make me some art for my Astral Dragons especially a chapter master with a power sword and a cape,I would like my chapter master to look like a primaris captain,thank you. - Follower of Slaanesh (Talk) 24, May 2019 File:Dragon_Primaris.png File:Dragon_Primaris_Armorial.png Quick Question So quick question I was reading the wiki on the Void Paladins and I saw in their lore that they have a desert planet named Pueblo which also appears in my lore though they are in different systems, I had no idea he had that in his lore. While there are billions to trillions of planets in a galaxy and the possibility of 2 planets having the same name is highly possible, I would like to know if you want me to change the name of the planet in my article. If he published that info first I have know problem changing the name of the planet to something else. Just want to know what your opinion on this is if i should change it or leave it as is. Brother Rada (talk) 07:02, May 26, 2019 (UTC) More information on my request If you want more information on what I want it to look like you can talk to me on the discord server. The invite link you shared for the Discord, like the one on the wiki, is expired. Scoglads (talk) 17:36, May 26, 2019 (UTC) (Gonna start this off by saying that I'm posting this again in case you didn't see the original because I'm paranoid like that, feel free to delete if you already saw it) Chapter Master Art Hey Algrim, I was wondering if you could do some art for my Argent Leviathans Chapter Master, Vel'hiam Dratus. His armour is almost entirely silver with scales engraved all around the armour (Legs, chest, arms and a bit on the helmet) with some hints of the Argent Leviathans blue here and there. He generally uses his relic Power Spear, Celeri Morte which is mostly silver with an aqua coloured handle. He also uses a Master Crafted Grav-Pistol. Hopefully this will more or less complete the Artwork for this chapter and will be just as good as the other ones. Many thanks, ItsJustDavidson (talk) 23:46, May 26, 2019 (UTC) Wendigo Article Help I need some help something happened while i was trying to edit my wendigo page i was trying to fix the subheaders and now the entire article is source code and i cant seem to fix it.-- Brother Rada (talk) 04:51, May 28, 2019 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the awesome help on moving my page and adding that data piece to it. It turned my merely okay article into the cool format of this wiki. I appreciate it. Though i was confused for a moment about the deletion, when my computer acted right I finally found it. If you have tips on things like mottos or other aspects of my regiment I am all ears. TechCaptain (Talk) 17:37, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Hiya, Algrim RE: Artwork, Yes Please! I would definitely like to take up either you our your brother's offer on Artwork. Especially for my Lunar Venatorii. I am currently still transcripting my Regiment from various posts around DakkaDakka where I am a RPer and other Warhammer 40k pages that I have hid notes and ideas on them. The Lunar Venatorii of the 487th as you read are my Mechanized Cavalry. Particularly they wear Carapace Armor and are all armed with pistols as well as melee weapons, usually a type of power dagger. Their mounts and lances being some of the heavier weapons of the regiment outside their light tanks. Over their armor they wear a dizzying array leather jackets and chaps. Their helmets are the full face mask and rebreather type. TechCaptain (Talk) 18:05, May 30, 2019 (UTC)TechCaptain Me Again It's me again. For colors, The primary Color of my armies are Dark Dusty Reds with the minor being a grey green like Hunter Green. Definitely would like the Leather to be the Red and the armor to be the green. They are kind of Maverick in the pose and actions. Being able to operate independently is important for Heavy Recon like them. TechCaptain (Talk) 18:37, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the invite I am over on the Discord now. TechCaptain 19:10, May 30, 2019 (UTC)TechCaptain Void Lions Update Hello Lord Whitefang! I hope that all is well. I've been working on the Void Lions for quite a few months, and have arrived at phase two of the project. In this phase, I have felt the desire to redesign and update the appearance of the Void Lions Chapter- Tribe to reflect their Tribal aesthetic a bit more and was hoping that you would be willing and able to make some art for the concept! I have a few ideas in mind for what I visualize this redesign to be, but Im unsure of if I list them here in this message or wait for your reply to share them. InquisitorVuln (talk) 04:06, June 1, 2019 (UTC) Art Request Hey man, hope you're doing well. I was wondering if you could fix up a marine for me. I'm looking for a picture of Kaiser Wilhelm, the first Kaiser of the Mordekaisers. His appearance is a marine in Mark III armour with two power fists, he has a centurion crest on his helm and also wears a grey cloak. He's got an aquila on his chest and a golden chain on his belt and, of course, he's covered in battle damage which I leave up to you to decide what and where. His helmet is gold and he has the standard Mordekaiser colour scheme. Thanks in advance MaliusV (talk) 12:55, June 1, 2019 (UTC) Issue So I changed the infobox on my wendigo article to miscellaneous since I wanted to make it a page about a unit, I have 7 rows in the box but the last row and its info keep getting cut off no matter what I do. I asked around in the Discord and a couple people tried to edit it but can't make the last row appear. -- Brother Rada (talk) 03:20, June 4, 2019 (UTC) Art Request I have been having a lot of fun here as it has allowed me to expand my Lunar Venatorii Regiments. I am still lacking a uniting banner and was wondering if you have time to help with that. And eventually if you have time I would like the pics I am using to get recolored and maybe redone a bit to fit better the patterns of the Lunar Venatorii. TechCaptain 08:14, June 8, 2019 (UTC) TechCaptain Lord General of the Lunar Venatorii Regiments Thank you for the welcome Hello! Thank you for your time and information. I'm new to the fandom pages (from the contributor side) and I overlooked some stuff, so thank you for pointing it out. Also, I noticed many planet articles have neat pictures of them attached. I presumed it was made by the http://planetmaker.wthr.us/, but I'm more interested in the textures. Is there some kind of planet surface map generator you prefer to use (I found some, but they were shoddy) or you do them manually? Also no.2, Is it possible to create a new category named 'Europan Planetary Federation'? I'd like to add my whole collection regarding this (about 27 pages of text) and It would make things easier to navigate if they all had a single common category. Thanks, Mr. Space Wolf! Capt.Hawkins (talk) 11:53, June 9, 2019 (UTC) Iron Bison Artwork Hello would it be possible do art for my Iron Bison chapter, I sent a message to Achilles a while ago but he never responded. If you guys don't want to I understand and will just go on working on my other articles, thank you for listening. --Brother Rada (talk) 00:20, June 10, 2019 (UTC) Thanks Hi Algrim, Thank you for the info, next time I will pay more attention to details Simone Cimmino, (Talk) 10, June 2019 I'm sorry Hey Algrim,I'm writing this to give an apology,I acted like an assh*le and for that I'm sorry,I'll try in the future to act more reasonably.Again I'm sorry. -Follower of Slaanesh (aka Nerd Marine) (Talk) 10, June 2019 ---- Greetings Hello Algrim, I was thinking about creating my own xenos race. However I do have a question about the template around non major races, I have seen several different styles with it and info-boxes and was wondering if you could explain which one is the correct one and any other pointers since I tried to look at the ''Guide How Not to Create a Xenos Race, but all I got was the picture of it. Thanks --Ps the First (talk) 17:14, June 15, 2019 (UTC) Iron Purity Page Algrim, Thanks a lot for the rework of the Iron Purity page ^^ Alexander Tiberius (Talk) 19 June 2019 Well, hum ... This is a lot of things to read, i'm from the Wiki W40k Fluff-Fan of Aradrel and i'm not good with english but i've understand the Disclaimer and catégorie necessity ^^Alexander Tiberius (talk) 22:29, June 19, 2019 (UTC) Username changing Sorry about the username, it's actually an ancient relic of my time in a political RP game I haven't played years that has a fandom wiki. Not sure how I'd change it though, any heads up on how to do it? Captain-Socialist (talk) 23:03, June 21, 2019 (UTC)Captain-Socialist Chapter Artwork Would it be possible to get artwork for my Withered Hands Chapter? --Brother Rada (talk) 00:34, June 24, 2019 (UTC) Deletion Request hey algrim could you delete the following images for me, i am going to reupload them altogther in 1 pic. thanks mike Michael50 (talk) 10:43, June 29, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for that Algrim. the new pic will go up in about a week as i want to add others to it and they are not finished yet thanks mike--Michael50 (talk) 10:58, June 29, 2019 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for updating my page, I wasn't sure how to get the right format etc. What you've done is really helpful. -- Rakhaut (Talk) 29 Jun 2019. Thank you for the art for my Storm Heralds, and for updating the page text. Just a correction, if you have the time for the artwork?: The shoulder trim is coloured based on company, just like the Ultramarines. So 5th company is black. 1st company is white The numerals on the knees or shins are repeats of the squad marking indicated on the shoulder. Thanks again for expanding the intro to my chapter and defining the chapter colours in text. --Rakhaut (talk) 14:30, July 1, 2019 (UTC) Storm Heralds Thank you for the art for my Storm Heralds, and for updating the page text. Just a correction, if you have the time for the artwork?: The shoulder trim is coloured based on company, just like the Ultramarines. So 5th company is black. 1st company is white The numerals on the knees or shins are repeats of the squad marking indicated on the shoulder. Thanks again for expanding the intro to my chapter and defining the chapter colours in text. --Rakhaut (talk) 14:31, July 1, 2019 (UTC) Wow, you work quick! Thanks for that. I've noticed some more changes you've done and they are fantastic! --Rakhaut (Talk) 01 July 2019 Battleforged Artwork Idk if this is the best place to put this but, thank you for the Battleforged Artwork!! I missed the notification saying it was added and was pleasantly surprised when i went on to update it and found the Berserker and its badge staring back at me! I had a more jesus statue above Rio type of concept for the divine arms pose but the crossed arms of the Aquila makes it so much more authentic to the universe. As a more formal request i would like to inquire about artwork for the Void Paladins if your queue isn't too full. Thank you again for the artwork and the other edits you have added to my pages these last few months. Sezrion (talk) 22:03, July 2, 2019 (UTC) Edits on the Iron Blood Page So I've come back to the Wiki and I've noticed some edits to the Iron Blood's chapter page that I didn't put there, things like the 'Chapter Curse', and a military engagement called the Callistos Exculpation. So what was going on while I was away? SolZen321 (talk) 15:42, July 3, 2019 (UTC) Continued Okay thanks, but with the geneseed, the thing was the voice and the blood rage were to be somewhat separate. The idea was you could have the voice and not fall to the blood rage, and fall to the blood rage without ever demonstrating the voice. So I'm not sure if I want to keep it like that, unless the 'Chapter's Curse' is meant to be a bit different from just the normal gene flaws. SolZen321 (talk) July 3, 2019 (UTC) Argent Leviathans Banner Art Hey Algrim, I was wondering if you could do a Chapter Banner for my Argent Leviathans. I know I've kinda asked a lot from you in terms of art but a Chapter Banner would be a nice way to top off the article and making one myself is way beyond my skill set. So hopefully if you make it it will be just as good as all your art. Many thanks, ItsJustDavidson (talk) 01:07, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Permission Good Morning Algrim! Sometime in the future I plan on submitting The Reckoning to 40K theories on facebook in the hopes that he'll feature another campaign. Before I submit though, I wanted to ask your permission to feature your 3 Space Marine chapters in said campaign. Hope for the reply soon, thank you and have a great day! YaBoiMikeHawaii (talk) 13:17, July 17, 2019 (UTC)YaBoiMikeHawaii Thanks Thank you for catching my floundering with the pictures. Now I see the categories I was missing I will be sure to add them in the future. TechCaptain 21:45, July 17, 2019 (UTC) TechCaptain of the Bloodmoon Hunters Used Chapters Cool! The chapters I plan on having featured are the Murdering Sons, Imperious Ravagers, and Sable Lions. Basically the ones I dropped quotes on, since they're the best pick for a type of mission like The Reckoning. Thanks! YaBoiMikeHawaii (talk) 22:59, July 17, 2019 (UTC)YaBoiMikeHawaii Thank you! Hi Algrim, Thank you very much for the alterations you made to the Nemean Lions. I like the new article layout and the little additions you made. I’m currently in the process of filling out the sandbox version so I can get everything perfect before copying it across to the main page. You mentioned artwork in one of your comments, I’d potentially be very interested in some artwork for the page, what sort of pieces are available? MightyMoose416 (talk) 08:58, July 20, 2019 (UTC) Solar Hawks Are Ready for a Check Ive made the founding and name altertions you mentioned, i did end up using one of your name ideas you gave me for the Solar Hawks, and assuming it passes the compliance check i would like some artwork for the armorial and basic tactical marine of the chapter. Icon wise i was thinking the attached bird but in yellow within a black circle. Armour wise i was thinking all yellow with red pauldrons as a visual way of showing both the similarities as well of the dichotomy of them and the Void Paladins. Also if its not to much at once would it be possible to get Armorial & Marine artwork for the Cabal of Destiny as well? Thank you ahead of time for any and all of this. EDIT 7/26: Ya i happened to check the site right as you were editing it last night, falcon sounds good! As always thank you for your insight as you have been into the universe for about as long as ive been alive and it shows in the little details. Sezrion (talk) 19:34, July 25, 2019 (UTC) Can we chat about my article? Hi, Thank you for tagging the things I screwed up with my article, the Astral Dragons. I apologize for not properly following the rules with the initial draft of the article, and while continue trying to improve it when I have the time to do so. That being said, please let me know your thoughts on how I can further improve my article. Hakureishriner (talk) 20:17, August 7, 2019 (UTC) Art Request Hi Algrim, I made these artworks for my new Chaos Warband and I was wondering if you could make an improve version for me. Thanks in advance! LeBosch42 (talk) 08:09, August 9, 2019 (UTC) File:Knights of the Beast Astartes.jpg File:Knights of the Beast heraldry.jpg Chapter Artwork Hey, saw what you put on my post and I believe I have made the necessary changes to what needed to be done. If there are still errors please let me know as I wish to only make my chapter better. Also, how does only go about making the custom heraldry and layouts that I have seen on this site? I'm not familiar with photoshop and I don't know anyone who is. Thank you for any assistance/advice you can give. Jova1397 (talk) 18:17, August 11, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for the Artworks Hi Algrim, thank you a lot for the artworks you made for my Knights of the Beast Chaos Warband, they are amazing! LeBosch42 (talk) 04:28, August 13, 2019 (UTC) Recolor Request for a campaign Hey Algrim, good morning! I found a piece of artwork in this link here: https://wh40khomebrew.fandom.com/wiki/File:Salamanders_EC_Istvaan_V.jpeg If you'd like, can you recolor it so that one side has the color scheme and icons of the Emperor's Liberators, while the other side has the color scheme and icons of any one of your chapters (or all 3 of them, like the Murdering Sons, Imperious Ravagers, or Sable Lions for example) that are involved in The Reckoning? If you're willing to do the recolor, you have my thanks! YaBoiMikeHawaii (talk) 20:12, August 29, 2019 (UTC) Fan from Poland Request Hey, I'm a WH40k fan from Poland and i have one question-how you make that amazing picture of space marines? In which program etc. Sorry for my english :/ Thanks a lot for your eventually answer and thanks for your job of every Wh40k wiki- i read many of your article and that was awesome. XXx-tech-heretyk (Talk) 16 Aug 2019 Additional Chapter Artwork Hey Algrim! I was wondering if you could do some artwork for me for 9 new chapters i am working on, if its okay could you do a shoulder pad, marine and primaris marine for each chapter, only if you have any spare time. If you do have any spare time i will send an image with the colour scheme and badge for each chapter along with some detail about each chapter except for one chapter i don't have badge for. Thanks! Mike Michael50 (talk) 10:54, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Chapter Artwork Examples Hey Algrim, Thanks so much for this, I have included the paint scheme and badge except for the Cerberus legion, but cerberus is a three headed dog so some sort of three headed dog will be perfect, the picture also includes the roman numeral for each chapter. again thanks so much mike Michael50 (talk) 14:47, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Request Hi Algrim, First, I would like to apologize for my previous articles that have been deleted. I will now pay more attention to the rules of the wiki to avoid other similar issues. Second, I have worked on a new lore-friendly Space Marines Chapter and I was wondering if you could make me better artwork for it. Thank you in advance, --LeBosch42 (talk) 14:31, August 20, 2019 (UTC) Iron Angels Heraldry.png|Iron Angels Heraldry IA Captain Conah.jpg|Captain Conah of the Second Comapny Iron Angels Tactical.jpg|Iron Angels Tactical Marine of the 1st Squad from the Second Company Iron Angels Terminator.jpg|Iron Angels Terminator of the 1st Squad from the First Company Iron Angels Scout.jpg|Iron Angels Scout Chapters Info Hey Algrim/Achilles here is the information for each chapter: *'Dragon Guard' - Unknown founding, unknown primarch, non codex, specilise in drop assaults and flame weapons, Roman Numeral II Company Badge on right knee. *'Eagles of Terra' - The Eagles of Terra are an Astartes Chapter of Unknown Founding and Descent. These Astartes strive for perfection in every endeavor, each marine will try to excel in every task he is assigned, codex chapter. Roman Numeral III Company Badge on right knee *'Heralds of Iron' - The Heralds of Iron are an Astartes Chapter of Unknown Founding and Descent. These Astartes are siege and armour masters, codex chapter,Roman Numeral IV Company Badge on right knee *'Chiroptera Legion' - The Chiroptera Legion are an Astartes Chapter of Unknown Founding and Descent. These Astartes specialise in assaults and headhunting, non codex, Roman Numeral VIII Company Badge on right knee *'Imperius Serpentes' - The Imperius Serpentes are an Astartes Chapter of Unknown Founding and Descent. These Astartes specialise in assaults and special operations, codex chapter, Roman Numeral XI Company Badge on right knee *'Knights of a Thousand' - The Knights of a Thousend are an Astartes Chapter of Unknown Founding and Descent. These Astartes are masters of Knowledge and sorcery, non codex, Roman Numeral XV Company Badge on right knee, *'Solar Wolves' - The Solar Wolves are an Astartes Chapter of Unknown Founding and Descent. These Astartes specialise in codex operations, Roman Numeral XVI Company Badge on right knee *'War Heralds' - The War Heralds are an Astartes Chapter of Unknown Founding and Descent. These Astartes specialise in codex operations and anti chaos operations, Roman Numeral XVII Company Badge on right knee *'Cerberus Legion' - The Cerberus Legion are an Astartes Chapter of Unknown Founding and Descent. These Astartes specialise in reconiassance operations and individual operatives, non codex, Roman Numeral XX Company Badge on right knee. Thanks for this guys i really appreciate it! Mike Michael50 (talk) 18:30, August 21, 2019 (UTC) Art Request Hello Wolf Lord, i have a few different chapters i would like artwork for but will start with the newest chapter ive put forth, the Operators-Errant. Here is the description used on there page for there armour and iconography: "there armor is black & green diagonal stripes with an all back pauldron for there chapter badge and a white chest emblem of some kind. They will use another chapter's livery to blend in or get a job done if needed, including traitor colours when infiltrating chaos held cities, with few adornments beyond purity seals or a cloak on them normally. Most of there marines in general use a Camoline cloak instead of just the scout marines, though the Unforgiven companies do not. Many ambushes have used some camoline hidden devastator marines supporting operators that appear from all around the enemy and nowhere at the same time before disappearing just as quickly." "The chapter's iconography is a simple white spiral on an all black pauldron with little if any squad or company markings found on there armour, any that are used are in white." For the artwork of a battle brother can it be a sternguard with a supressed bolter and optics in MkVI Corvus pattern power armour with a cloak & Inner Circle robe? to show an elite Operator within a Cell instead of a normal battle brother. Thank you ahead of time! Sezrion 21, Aug 2019 RE: Chapter Name EDIT: Ya that was the direction i was going for and i understand about the Operator part, Tenebris Shades instead? an elite rank will get worked in cause that does sound like a prety good use of it Sezrion (talk) 23:36, August 21, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for the Artwork Hi Algrim, Thank you for the artwork for my new Chapter, and also f0ro the improvement you made on the article. --LeBosch42 (talk) 11:53, August 22, 2019 (UTC) Art Request Update hey algrim, i wondering if for the Imperius Serpentes chapter artwork, could you do it in a aztec/mayan style as i have just started to write the chapter and decided to go with a aztec/mayan theme for them, and the for the Chiroptera Legion could you do lots of bone and skulls. thanks mike Michael50 (talk) 14:29, August 24, 2019 (UTC) hey algrim, would it be pssoble to change the colour scheme for the Eagles of Terra from all over blue to the black and yellow of the scythes of the emperor while keeping the raptor head badge. thanks mike Michael50 (talk) 19:57, August 24, 2019 (UTC) Errors with my Chapter's History Hi, I was curious about the time lapse between the Horus Heresy and the 3rd founding, which my Chapter is currently from, and I realized that there is a thousand year gap between the two events. This wouldn't allow the current version of the Astral Dragons's history to occur, since the first Chapter Master and Astartes of the chapter would have been around Dante's current age at the time of the third founding. If it is acceptable, could I change my chapter to being a part of the Second Founding? Hakureishriner (talk) 04:30, August 25, 2019 (UTC) Art Request for a collaboration Hey Algrim, Tech Captian and I are working on a collaboration. For it, we need a heavy flamer user done up as one of his Sanguine Templars I have a picture of a Salamander with a heavy flamer, https://drive.google.com/open?id=1SzpyD-1eLKlHCzYxZsAxweJtILCxXRrG But if you have a better one, that would be great. He'll have his own page once the picture is ready. Thank you, In his glorious name, The Lost Ithacan 00:40, September 2, 2019 (UTC) Thanks Thank you Algrim WhiteFang for helping me star the return of the "Blood Hounds". I would love some art work from you as I am unable to do this my self but I don't have any money ight now as i'm only at the age of 17 but am working on it. I also would like to know how to change my user name as i want to change it from DovaKing to Erak Stormbringer. the reason why is that the Blood Hounds are my chapter and is my responsibility.Thank you for your help Dova King15 (talk) 22:52, September 10, 2019 (UTC)Erak StormBringer Request Also Can you please make sure that i don't mess up the lore and or the canon I want it to be lore-friendly. I also want them to be more feral looking and wild, more like a combination of the mesopotamia soldier and the Wenja from Far Cry Primal combination with a hint of light bio-luminecent blue and small lightning bolts leaving the body. I would also like to know any way of making them seem more unique in a sense. I would also like to know what should Erak look like, I was thinking of a terminator armor with a storm hound alpha male as a hooded pelt, and the Yertun a custom weapon which is a pole weapon that ends in a thunderbolt shaped blade and on the other a thunder warhammer. A Storm Hound looks like a Fenrisian wolf but has a jaw that splits in four like a Halo elite, Larger then the Fenisian wolf by ony 3 feet more, Blue spikey fur that is thick to withstand the planet Hartjen's envionment and an aggression that can rival a Blood Hounds, light blue eyes that can see the electrical spectrum, short shaggy tails and those that are Hurricane hounds are larger the size of a M112 amored personnel carrier and even more aggressive,only the Blood Hounds and a few Space Wolves can use them thank you Dova King15 (talk) 23:22, September 10, 2019 (UTC)Erak Stormbringer Here is the color scheme for the Blood Hounds. I could not find a way to add Tribal markings on the armor but you can see where they go. I also would like yo add some furs and bones to the Blood hounds as well as have them with their tribal weapon which looks like the electro-priest staff, but instead of draing power this staff takes and is more like a glaive with one side being a thunderbolt shaped power sword and the othe end is a thunder warhammer. I would also like for them to be a storm grey color and more bloody red to add to the feral look, keep the blue as it represents the electrcity flowing through them and more of a bio-luminecent glow, if this is to much i will make changes to the chapter Erak StormBringer (talk) 15:12, September 11, 2019 (UTC)For the Imperium Erak Stomrbringer here is the pitcure sorry also i wanted the icon to be that of a Raiju a lightning wolf from Japanese mythology Blood Hounds Pack Dog.jpg|Blood hounds Pack dog leaders] Thanks! Thank you! I will study on this and will work to make them more canon friendly. i also like the symbol for them i found it while looking for symbols of animals associated to Storms. But my big concren is that i don't want my weapons to be stupid looking seeing as they are part of the cultre of the plante Hartjen. I would like to know what you think of the Chapter Master Erak StormBringer, and what should be the rivals to my Blood Hounds. Thx again Algrim Whitefang! Glory to Russ! Erak StormBringer (talk) 21:50, September 11, 2019 (UTC)Thank's for the Help Erak StormBringer i really like the third color scheme as it seems a little more wild then the standard space marine Outstanding! Algrim The Blood Hounds look epic and just like how i Knew they would look. They are the perfect image of what I was esspecting and they turned out to be just right. thank you so much. Now do you want to help me make a chaplin,terminator,apothecary,Squad leader,drednoughts and Chapter Master just tell me when you are ready.Thank you again for the chapter look Algrim Whitefang Erak StormBringer (talk) 09:46, September 12, 2019 (UTC) Erak StormBringer Discord Info Hey can i join the discord or do I have to be at a certain rank cause i feel i'm not really apart of the wiki and would like to Join I promise to resect and have no bad language at all. and will be resectful towards other space marine chapters, and other groups Erak StormBringer 10:16, September 13, 2019 (UTC) Undertakers Art Hello Algrim I have another art request if it wouldn't be too much trouble, would it be possible to do the marine and chapter iconography for my Undertaker chapter? Also if possible can I request one of the Zanj squads which are present in my chpater as they have white and gold armor opposed to the rest of the chapters colors of purple, green and gold. Since they are voodoo inspired if you want to throw in some voodoo elements that would be fine too. Thank you for your time.--Brother Rada (talk) 20:02, September 15, 2019 (UTC) Help with Buddy hey Algrim I have a friend on here who would like to make his own group here on the fandon here and he might need help his profile is Zermxeys and he wants to do a Ork tribz but just message him about what he wants to make and help him make set up page Erak StormBringer 14:14, September 16, 2019 (UTC)Erak StormBringer Thank You! Hello, I wanted to thank you for assisting me and for providing those resources. I was actually hoping that you may know where so many of these contributors are finding their art, like the custom armors and heraldry for their Chapters. I have been searching and searching the internet for some kind of designer or program. Thank you in advance... (Classi206789 (talk) 09:14, September 17, 2019 (UTC)) Additonal Help i'm doing dark eldar instead of orks and i would really appreciate the help.Zermxeys (talk) 13:23, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Zermxeys My chapter organisation Hi Algrim I have recently edited my chapter the Diamond Knights to have 15 companies as opposed to the traditional 10, with 1500 total space marines. I just wanted ask if that is alright and if I can keep the chapter that way. Ave Imperator! --TheUnholyEmperor (talk) 22:35, September 17, 2019 (UTC)TheUnholyEmperor Thank you Thank you for responding to my message and admittedly putting my mind at ease about the subject. Ave Imperator! --TheUnholyEmperor (talk) 01:50, September 18, 2019 (UTC)TheUnholyEmperor Artwork & Article Recommendations Hello Algrim! First, I would like to thank you for the links abd help you have provided thus far. There was a lot more to this than I thought when I jumped in and your guidance has helped immeasurably. The article edit I did was as you said, eagernes without knowing the proper rules and policies. Now that I have some understanding of how to conduct myself and somewhat how to edit and post my articles, I think the time aI spend on here will be much more enjoyable and I thank you for that. I was contacting you first to thank you and second to humbly ask for your advice to better my article. Any information or links you can provide would be much appreciated. I also was interested in getting some artwork done as my attempts have frustrated me and resulted in laughable results. Again I thank you for your time and effort. Thanks, Commander Falkshear (talk) 23:13, September 18, 2019 (UTC) Artwork needed Hello Algrim! I come back after a long hiatus (due to my final thesis) to ask you an artwork for the new Chapter I am writing about: The INDOMITUS KNIGHTS (from the geneline of Dorn). I post the color palette i was thinking about (it's a regular marine, but I would like to make an all-primaris chapter). Thanks for all the amazing work you guys are doing! --Andrea Andolina (talk) 10:24, September 19, 2019 (UTC)